


A Soft Heartbeat

by phynxfeather



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Intensity, M/M, Mean Seokmin, Mpreg, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: Seokmin and Minghao had an arranged marriage. Seokmin vowed never to love Minghao, and Minghao in the end had to be fine with it. They'd thought staying married for a while and then telling their parents it didn't work out, would work.However, fate has weird ways of entangling people with each other, and the two never expected someone else to be added into the equation.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Dry Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is a story I wrote years ago and will be uploading here. It's super long and has a lot of drama lmao. Hopefully you enjoy it :)
> 
> The other ships are in the tags because they appear a lot and actually have a good amount of moments ;)

_Draft Until Further Notice_


	2. Only You Know My Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy people want to read this story.  
> Side note: Seokmin is my bias I love him so much <3  
> Please leave comments because they make me happy :)

_Draft Until Further Notice_


	3. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys seriously please comment because like I feel unmotivated. Also like comment stuff about the story please, not that you're waiting for updates. So yeah I have a lot of stuff written but like I get no motivation to update.

_Draft Until Further Notice_


End file.
